An Odd Resolution: Giratina x Arceus ((Oneshot))
by Axyushi
Summary: Giratina's bored on the New Years... Rated "M" for profanity and sexual themes.


**A/N: Hrm. I'm horrible to you guys.**

* * *

The streetlights suddenly lit up the city after the series of fireworks had ended. The wind started to blow slowly, causing some papers and leaves to fly away.

Giratina sighed deeply as he stared down at the city. He saw humans linking arms together, laughing, smiling, crashing their lips onto one another. Hell, even Pokémon are having their fun. Why couldn't he live or at least do something like that?

He gave out a soft grunt and repositioned himself on the roof of the large hospital, the wind blowing his bangs into his face, but he did not mind. It was beautiful, the sky, the city, but it was also incredibly lonely, enjoying the view alone. He wanted to be with somebody... Just to hang around with, or so he thinks. A female, especially, for some odd reason. Darkrai would blow a fuse if he were to even attempt to tap Cresselia on the shoulder. Hell, she wasn't that pretty anyway with those gigantic glasses of hers or whatever. Latias wasn't his type either for some odd reason, and Celebi is an incredibly hyper Pokémon. Kyogre was no fun, and Mew's childish as fuck, it makes him want to slap himself and jump off of a cliff, 'cause there's no way in hell's name was he going to be even near somebody like her, no less than even make eye contact...

And the regular female Pokémon were no fun as well, but kidnapping a Gardevoir would be nice, because, damn, they're hot as fuck.

But even a Gardevoir would not have been good enough to satisfy Giratina's lust. So who the fuck is left that he knows that would be in his lea-

_Hah, why wasn't she my first thought?! _Giratina mentally punched himself as he chuckled quietly, a smirk forming onto his face as his red eyes gave a slight shine. He jumped up into the air, letting his wings spread out and took flight into the night sky.

**/timeskiplol/**

As he landed back down onto the ground on his two feet, his wings had vanished. He cracked his back and let out a sigh of relief, looking up afterwards. Yes, this was where she would be located in.

He zipped up his black leather jacket as he entered the small café. It was dark inside, and there was music slowly playing. The small L.E.D lights that hung on the walls glowed, periodically and slowly changed colors, blue to green, to purple, and so forth. It indeed felt like a relaxing place to be in, as the motto written outside on a whiteboard had said, but he had just hoped that tonight would just last long enough for things to be interesting.

Giratina walked and looked around, passing by many humans and Pokémon that were either working or enjoying themselves. Odd that the employees here were wearing maid or butler costumes, it was also a bit awkward. He then eventually noticed somebody wearing a silky dress and a coat, wearing also flats and had long, dangling earrings. Giratina chuckled a bit before going up to the table the female sat at, grabbing a seat and sat down next to her.

"Shocking to see you here," He remarked, reaching out a hand and moved strands of the female's bangs away, tucking them behind her ears.  
The female placed down her cup of tea and looked up at the being next to her. "Indeed it is," She said coldly. "The thing is, I... Tend to go to this place often."  
Giratina raised an eyebrow. "Now, I must ask, if you do not mind, why is the Goddess of all here?"  
"How did you even find me here...?"  
"You are to answer my question first, Arceus, since I asked first."

Arceus' green eyes darted to random human and Pokémon beings, then back to Giratina. "I would refrain from addressing me by my real name here," She stated.  
Giratina let out a scoff. "As you with, Edith. But you must admit, my dear, that Edith is such a bland name for someone as beautiful as you."  
"So you say, Adrian."  
"That is a name that sounds more interesting than Edith."  
"Be grateful, at least, that I had decided to stop using glasses."

Giratina's lips crept into a smile, grabbing the cup of tea and took a sip. "Now, answer my question and then I shall answer yours."  
Arceus gave out an annoyed sigh. "I tend to come here to relieve myself of stress."  
He set down the cup of tea. "While I travel this place, I occasionally find somebody that resembles you going into this very place, so I had assumed and decided to visit."  
"Do you have nothing better to do?"

Giratina let out a snort. "No, I grew lonely."

He wasn't able to tell, but he had thought that he had just seen Arceus' eyes widen in surprise, and then formed a small grin.

"Well, do you have anything better to do as well?" He asked, sliding a thumb onto Arceus' chin, and a curled finger underneath. "I am free for the night."  
Arceus shook her head. "I have nothing as important to do for once."

As she finished the rest of her tea, Giratina set down some money on the table and buttoned up Arceus' coat. It was unusual, he's been acting differently today. No... He, whenever around Arceus, would keep the door open for her, act as if he were her only bodyguard, sometimes do the majority of her work for her; hell, what the fuck is wrong with him now?

He mentally slapped himself this time. No, no, you simply wanted to hang around with her for the new year since you were a dense motherfucker and decided to not have any other better things to do, not even go torment the shit out of the Shaymin again.

So why was his heart beating loudly or something? Why did his face turn all red, and why did he feel so very warm, especially between his legs? Actually, he felt a bit weird down there.

He came back to reality and saw that Arceus was walking further away from him. He gave out a soft grunt as he followed along from behind.

As the two walked around the city together, they had passed by many humans and Pokémon, going into homes, playing with toys or eating food, even drawing stick figures sword fighting each other, or they would even embrace.

Arceus shook her head, seeming a bit agitated. "What do these humans do that is different from what we would normally do?" She asked. "Even the Pokémon here act differently."  
"Blame the humans," Giratina retorted. "humans tend to be both ridiculous and creative, in which I tend to fail to comprehend how those two traits can even be combined."  
"I can slightly see how," Arceus snickered a bit. "however, am honestly interested to know more about what these humans do. Come, I wish to engage in activities these humans like to partake in."

Suddenly, the edges of Giratina's lips moved upwards and had formed into such a devilish grin. "I believe I know something that's fun," He said.  
Arceus looked back at him, curiosity gleaming in her eyes. "What is it?" She asked innocently. But innocence didn't seem to make Giratina budge from what his plans were.

"We should at least go somewhere private in order to do so," He suggested.  
Arceus raised an eyebrow, but she gave a nod. "I do wish to stay here for quite a while, perhaps for the whole night. But I believe I know a place where we may stay in."

**/timeskip/**

Arceus had made Giratina follow to a hotel. It looked incredibly fancy, to be honest, the building glowing gold and white colors and there were velvety carpets, fitting for a queen and/or king. They had gotten a room for the night, which looked fancy as well. It was a good size, the furniture was positioned nicely, there was even a small chandelier and lava lamps.

Arceus slipped out of her brown trench coat and her flats, removing her earrings, and what was left was that cursed silk dress of hers. Giratina growled out softly so that Arceus didn't hear him, and removed his leather jacket and threw it onto the nearby couch and kicked off his shoes; he had struggled a bit in doing so.

**~Lemon warning, brace yourself~**

"So what was this activity that you wanted us to partake in?" Arceus asked.  
"Oh..." Giratina started, flipping one of the switches to turn off the majority of the lights off, first "complaining" about how the lights were too bright for him. "It's what humans do, and even Pokémon, I guess... They don't do it too much, but it's sometimes."  
"What is it?" Arceus asked once more.

Suddenly, Arceus was pushed back onto the couch, with Giratina pinning down her arms above. She looked up at him, a little nervous. "Little" being the keyword.

He bit down on his bottom lip harshly before crashing his lips onto Arceus', her eyes widening in shock as his tongue swirled around, exploring every last inch of her mouth. Arceus arched her back and let out a soft groan, which seemed like music to Giratina's ears.

"Adriaaannn..." She groaned out.  
"Just call me by my real name," Giratina said as he pulled away from Arceus, leaving behind a thick trail of saliva that then fell onto Arceus' chest. "we are here in private."  
Arceus' face seemed to have turned pink. "I think I know what this activity is now... But... Door...?"  
"Apparently, if you close it from the inside, it automatically locks, and you need to click on the button popping out to unlock it..."  
"Humans really are creative..."

Giratina gave out a soft laugh and buried his face into Arceus' neck, planting kisses onto it as she coiled her arms around him. She closed her eyes slowly, digging her nails into Giratina's back as he slowly slid his hands onto her arms, which then slid down to her hips. He tugged on the silk fabric of her dress, pulling it down and throwing it onto the floor to reveal light blue panties and a bra. He felt Arceus turn warm when he placed his hands on her thighs, and her cheeks were more pink than ever.

"You will lose your purity, Arceus..." Giratina mumbled into her ear as he slid his fingers under her bra strap. "Do you want me to take that away fro-"

Arceus simply ignored Giratina's words as she ripped off her bra and slid off her panties, throwing them to the ground as well next to her dress. "Take me," She pleaded.

Giratina was more than happy to comply. He also decided to slide out of his belongings, and growing impatient, he inserted a finger into her womanhood. And then two, and started to slide his fingers in and out as fast as possible without any mercy while trying to not hurt his mate, who was incredibly aroused and moaning softly in pleasure. The two then ended up sliding onto the carpeted floor.

"If any of the e-employees here f-find out..." She gasped out, clutching onto the peach colored carpet. "You are to take the b-blame..."

It would have been worth it for Giratina in all honesty. He wanted to hear more of the music Arceus would make with her lips, and he slid his fingers out after a while plopped his mouth onto her left breast, his warm, wet tongue swirling around it and causing her pink nipple to harden up as Arceus was only just licking his neck and planting kisses on it, which he, in all honesty, thought was adorable for a Goddess to do. As his tongue was having its fun with the most essential thing of all life, he placed his free hand onto the right breast; it would not have been fair if only one were to have fun. Giratina pulled on her breast and massaged it, and also treating it as if it were bread dough, which made him earn a couple of more moans and groans from the female Pokémon underneath him.

And much to his surprise, Arceus's hands had wrapped around his member that was dangling between his legs. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as Arceus stimulated his member with her warm fingers, letting out soft groans, surprisingly. He were to never be the one to be submissive. He would always consider himself to be the dominant; and he'd be damned if he were to let Arceus get the greater good of him, so he had decided to declare war for dominance, but he was losing as of the moment as he began to release, his liquids trickling down his legs and onto Arceus' thighs and waist. As embarrassing as it was, he somewhat liked being submissive for quite a while.

Somewhat. And it was to be left as that.

Giratina bit down on Arceus' breast and pulled away, and as without warning, he entered the warm folds of Arceus, causing her to cry out, which was highly out of character for a being as her. He started to pump slowly at first, but because of the sweet pleas he heard, he picked up the pace, going in deep as he possibly could until he was able to hit that one spot, which would bring Arceus at his mercy.

And eventually, he hit hard into that sensitive spot, causing Arceus to pant and moan just a bit louder, her face completely red now from the pleasure as her liquids began to drip out of her womanhood. Giratina showed a rather sly smile and continued to penentrate Arceus until she reached her climax, as well as Giratina. But he could not let the fun to end there, he wanted to keep on going. He did vow to make this night as interesting as possible, but if it were not, then at least this would be a night that he would never forget, nor Arceus.

He then sat up and gestured Arceus to come closer to him. She knew what he wanted, and she intends to comply to what he wishes. Arceus then crawled towards Giratina, her hands snaking around his member and immediately engulfed as much as she can of it, and swirled her tongue around as if it were a Castelliacone. Giratina panted and pushed Arceus closer, causing her to gag a bit, but she did not mind a while later. She began to suck hard, very hard on Giratina, which eventually led him to his climax, his juices trickling down Arceus's lips, but she ended up swallowing most of the sweet substance whole, and licked up all the rest that was on him.

"I'm not done." Giratina growled out as he flipped Arceus onto her stomach, arching her rear up. "I want to continue to play..."

And so they did.

* * *

Haha. I finally made a lemon of these two, it's so difficult finding fan fics of these two, as well as lemons ; - ; If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself.

Oi, best ending ever, ehhh? Heh. Heh.


End file.
